So Much for a Happy Ending SonAmykinda
by JT LUVS PUPPIES
Summary: He's finally ready for something to happen between them        first songfic: Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending  thanks for reading and reviewing if you do either


**My Happy Ending**

If you saw what I saw, you'd have seen a blue hedgehog lying in the grass, using his hands as a pillow. He seemed to be thinking, for; there weren't any clouds in the sky. He was lying in a meadow, flowers blooming wildly, grass, green as it could be.

It was a sunny day and a good day to be outside, whether playing or running around. However, Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't doing anything, as I said before; he was lying in the cool grass, looking up at the sky, thinking. Thinking about the past… and the future. What other purpose did he hold? Eggman was defeated and peace was restored to the land. So far everything was quiet. Danger had not been present for months now and because Eggman was defeated, it wouldn't be ever again; unless, of course, something from another planet posed a threat to his, but that wasn't very likely.

Sonic thought about a lot of things, but the most important was: What now? No more danger meant a lot of things… most of all, peace. Peace, to Sonic, meant that no one would be in danger and he wouldn't have to worry about putting anyone at risk… especially, Amy.

Sonic always loved Amy, since the first moment he saw her, he loved her (he just hadn't always realized it; he only figured it out a few years ago, but whatever). However one thing always got in the way and that thing was Eggman. Because Eggman knew that the most important things/people in his life were his friends, he'd put them in danger any chance he'd get and he went after Amy the most. However, now that he was gone, Amy and the others wouldn't be in danger ever again.

Sonic thought about this for a while before he came to a decision: it was time to tell Amy the how he felt. He hadn't seen her in a while, eight months to be exact, and he's been looking for a reason, now that Eggman was gone, checking up on her to see if he'd taken her again, was gone too. And he'd only do that once a month. Also, when Eggman was here he only had that option, unless he was in town to get a few things; it's not like he could say he's been wanting to see her, he had to act like he didn't really care, to keep her safe… and it killed him. It was the reason he ran away every time she hugged him, he really wanted to hug her, actually, he wanted to pull her close to him and plant his lips onto hers, but he couldn't, Eggman would use it against him and put her in danger... or worse. Sonic couldn't do that to Amy, even though it did hurt her… but hurting her wasn't as bad as having her lying in a box ten feet underground.

However, now that crazy evil scientist was dead, Amy was safe, and Sonic could settle down and relax… but more importantly, he could tell Amy the truth: that he loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Sonic stood up and I saw a blue flash of light then it was gone in an instant.

I followed that light into town and saw the hedgehog walking out of a jewelry store. And it looked like it was a fancy one too, considering there were security guards in the front, back, and sides of this building. Also, it looked like it was one of those private ones, you know , the ones in which only rich people were aloud … anyway, it was a very fancy place and had diamond things and other fancy jewelry in it… you get the picture. I guess you could say it was like Tiffany's… only fancier and MUCH more expensive. But I digress… Sonic came out of that place and, from what I could see, he was carrying a small red- velvet box, the kind of small red velvet box that holds a ring.

I looked at his face and he was smiling, he was looking at the box with happiness and a bit, just a bit, of worry in his eyes… I figured he was slightly worried that she might say 'no', but, as I saw him thinking, the tiny bit of worry disappeared. Of course she'd say 'yes', Amy had been after his love for years, however, she never knew, he never showed her, she had it all along.

I smiled at the sight before me… I couldn't help it; I like it when I see others happy… and just as before, the blue flash came and left in less time than the snap of a finger.

I saw Sonic running… I saw him screech to a stop as he saw Amy… I saw the happiness in his eyes when she smiled… I saw him start walking towards her…I saw him stop while he was trying to figure out what to say to the pink hedgehog sitting on the bench... I saw another hedgehog, a brown one that had few resemblances to Sonic, walk towards Amy. He was carrying two ice-cream cones, one for him… and one for her. I saw Amy kiss him… I saw them pull away… I saw him say something and I saw her giggle, most likely at what he said. But most importantly, I saw what Sonic didn't, I saw that Amy Rose had moved on.

_Oh, oh,_

_So much for My Happy Ending_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for My Happy Ending_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

Sonic started walking towards the love of his life; his heart was racing faster with each step he took. I knew he was nervous… and I knew … he'd be heartbroken. Amy, the girl Sonic had loved since the first moment he saw her, had moved on, her feelings for him were no longer the most important thing in her life. Amy Rose had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend…was not Sonic.

Sonic finally looked up, if you saw him, you would've thought that he'd have been ready for whatever was thrown at him… except for one thing. It figures… the one thing that he wasn't prepared for, was the thing that was thrown right in his face. When Sonic looked up, he saw Amy, the girl he had always loved, was kissing someone, and that someone… wasn't him.

A few days had passed since Sonic had seen Amy with that brown hedgehog. Needless to say… Sonic was depressed. He thought about what he was going to do now, but his mind kept drifting off to that kiss. He hated seeing that… that was worse than there being ten- million Eggmen. Sonic thought… and he thought … and he thought… Sonic thought for hours. He always knew he had to confront Amy about this… that's what he was thinking about this whole time: how would he confront her. When he figured out what he would say… he got up, and I saw that blue flash again, and like all others before… it was gone instantaneously.

Sonic looked all over town for Amy, he finally found her sitting in the park reading one of her books. He smiled at how peaceful and patient she looked… he stared at her, remembering this moment… for, sometime when they were talking, she'd start swinging her giant mallet and beat him to a pulp… or so he figured. He inhaled a deep breath and started walking towards her.

"Hi, Amy," he said to her. She looked up and just stared at him for a moment… I did say a moment. After two seconds, she jumped up and hugged him tightly… though, not as tightly as she used to, and screamed, "Ahhh! Oh, Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again! Now that Eggman is gone, I figured that you wouldn't be coming by every now and then to check up on me. I'm so happy to see you!" Amy said as she let go. She gave him one of her cheerful smiles that made his heart go crazy as she motioned him to start walking with her.

"So what have you been up to, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Hm, oh not much, Ames, I've just been running around, exploring, picking flowers. I saw Tails the other day and gave him a hand on this new plane he's been working on. I saw Knuckles, he and Rouge are gettin' pretty serious… he told me they're moving in together. I'm happy for them. What about you?"

"Well, I've been keeping busy, you know, doing the normal stuff that I do." Amy smiled. Sonic was looking at her, he knew she was lying but he didn't know how to confront her about it. He decided to just come right out and bluntly ask her…

"Normal as in dating someone?" he said… not really that blunt… but still.

Amy's eyes widened "_h-how did he know that I had a boyfriend? Oh man this is so not good… wait maybe he's bluffing… trying to get me to admit that I've moved on… I DON'T WANT HIM TO THINK THAT! Although it is true… ugh this is confusing… I- mmm I was kinda… hoping that I wouldn't see him again… AHH NO I WASN'T! Well maybe a little… but …. AHHHHHHHH! This stuff isn't important right now. How do I tell Sonic that I have a boyfriend...?"_

Amy pondered this for a while (although it looked to me like she was going crazy in her own mind) and Sonic was starting to wonder what she was thinking (but I could tell he was thinking 'say _something_ or I'm gonna die right here and now), he was even starting to wonder if she even heard him. So he asked again… but this time he just came right out and asked it…

"Amy," he said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Amy's mind went nuts… how was she going to get out of telling him now. Amy came to a decision, after what seemed like hours to Sonic.

"Sonic," she said… in a real 'I'm so sorry I can't believe I'm doing this' sorta way. "_I guess I can't- I guess there's no way out… I have to tell him"_

"Yes… yes, Sonic, I do."

Anyone with eyes could tell that Sonic the Hedgehog had his heart broken that day. He had waited too long and he knew it. He knew she loved him and he knew he loved her, but he also knew he never did anything about it. However, he didn't know why she decided to move on.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?" Amy responded.

"Why did you decide to move on from me?"

Amy was shocked to hear these words; she couldn't believe he felt that way. And his eyes, his eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. Amy wanted to start crying, but she knew if she did, he would start to think she still loves him… but she doesn't.

"Sonic, I- um"

_Let's talk this over_

_It not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

Amy was having a mental breakdown (okay so I'm exaggerating but she looked like she was just about to get there so it's not really- you know what-never mind). Sonic looked like he was about to have a heart attack (and I'm _not_ exaggerating). It took her a while but she finally thought of what to say to him.

"Sonic," she said. "I- you-" Okay, so she didn't know exactly how to _say_ what she wanted to say… until she just… said it.

"I loved you! I- I truly cared about you and for you! And you, you just left me hanging here-"

"Amy, please, calm down. I know that I just left but-"

"BUT NOTHING!"

"AMY, please, calm down."

"NO! DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU?"

"Of course I did, but I-"

"SONIC, DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT WITHOUT YOU THIS CITY WAS DEAD TO ME? I LOVED YOU, AND YOU-YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE!"

"Amy, I- I'm sorry. Amy, the truth is I-"

"YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT WILL-" Amy could feel the tears coming, but she didn't want them to shed, so she started to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths and Sonic knew why, he knew that she always did this because she tried to get calm and start her rational thinking. It was a few minutes before she thought she could continue.

"You can't say anything that will make things better between us."

"Amy, the truth is I lo-"

"I used to put you before anything in the world. You were everything to me. I used think of you and me as the greatest thing that could ever happen. I truly wanted to be with you… you and only you. I held you up_ so_ high. I thought we were the _one _string that couldn't be broken. I guess I was wrong."

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_(Breakable thread)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_*chorus*_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_(That I wanted)_

_We were meant to be _

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_(But we lost it)_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for_

_My happy ending_

_Oh, oh,_

_So much for _

_My Happy Ending_

_Oh, oh,_

"Amy, I am so, so sorry. I know I just left you, but I needed some time to think."

"You needed _eight months _to think?"

"… well… there was a lot I needed to realize and admit to myself before I could see you."

"Uh huh, so you could see, Tails and Knuckles, and just about everyone else, but you _couldn't _see me?"

"NO that's not it at all…I-I needed advice."

"Mm-hm about?"

"About … things…y'know,"

"… no, I don't know."

"Look, Amy, I needed their help and I need to tell you something."

"… okay, go ahead."

"Alright then," Sonic took a deep breath and got a serious look on his face. "Amy, I've been hiding something from you, I've wanted to tell you- What?"

"What, you've been hiding something from me… that's not really surprising."

"Amy, that's not what I wanted-"

"I mean, come on, I know you hide a lot of things from me."

"Amy,"

"It's like you don't want me to know you, that's fine with me."

"Amy,"

"I don't _need _you, I just-"

"AMY!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to tell you I _love_ you and you just keep rambling on and it's starting to get annoying."

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_(What they say)_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_(So are they)_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_(Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the s*it that you do_

_(S*it that you do)_

"You…what?" Amy said with a surprised look.

"I, I love you, Amy… the truth is: I always have."

"What?"

"What are you deaf? I'm telling, wait a minute… I'M… TELLING… YOU… THAT…I… HAVE... ALWAYS LO-" *sound muffled by Amy putting both hands on his mouth*

Just when Sonic was about to tell Amy his feelings for her for the third time, she threw both of her hands over his mouth and knocked him down.

"muffffmufmsjfhIGEHFJEIEIOV" Sonic said with Amy's hands over his mouth. And Amy shushed him after what seemed to take eternity, to me at least. When Sonic calmed down (/stayed quiet long enough that the silence was getting unbearable,) Amy released his mouth.

"Bleh. Amy, what was that for?"

"I can't have you yelling that you love me. I _have_ a _boyfriend!"_

"And that boyfriend is…?"

"Not you." Amy replied. She could tell she hurt Sonic and, though she hated hurting him this way, she had to say it. Amy has a boyfriend and it's not Sonic. She knew that for years, and I mean _YEARS, _he was everything she wanted and she couldn't help but love him… back then. Sonic loved her; that was all that she wanted. But it was too late. Amy came to that decision. Now the question is… how does she tell Sonic that?

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be_

_*chorus*_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_(That I wanted)_

_We were meant to be _

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_(But we lost it)_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for_

_My Happy Ending_

Amy sighed after a short (yet long to Sonic and me) period of time. _"I guess I have to tell him sometime. Ugh, why does this have to be so hard I totally hate this…but I… I don't love Sonic anymore… I-I *_sigh_* I just don't."_

"Amy," Sonic said. "Are you alright? You look upset."

"Sonic, I… *sigh* I … can't… I don't love you…anymore. I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah I kinda figured that when you didn't suffocate me with a hug." Said Sonic, both showing how hurt he was yet trying to lighten the mood at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but… HOW CAN YOU BLAME ME?"

"Whoa! Wait a min- WHAT!" Sonic said caught off guard by Amy's sudden burst.

"I mean… what else would I think, Sonic?"

"Wait, I don't understand what's _happening_."

"You acted like you cared about me and then just blew me off! I _really _loved you, okay? I asked you out on dates, you say _yes_! AND THEN YOU DON'T SHOW UP! You broke my heart little by little… but I always tried to put it back together. I had faith that you would- that someday _we_ would…be together. But I couldn't live like that anymore. When you defeated Eggman and then didn't contact me, NOT EVEN ONCE, I gave up and lost hope. I decided to move on. I decided that I was wrong to love you, and then I realized why I kept my hope for _so_ long. It was because you kept saving me and protecting me. I saw how mad you got when Eggman kidnapped me. I thought you cared. But I also realized, in these past few months… that I was wrong."

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

"But, Amy, I'm trying to tell you that you weren't wrong to love me… I loved you and I didn't want to put you in any more danger than what you were in. That's why I ran away from you and skipped all of our dates. When you asked me out I was so excited that I didn't think about your safety. That's why I would say yes… but then I thought about it and realized what Eggman would do to you if he saw us on a date. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know that now, Sonic… but it's too late. I've been dating this guy for three months now, and I-I … I love him."

"You… what?"

"I love him… and he loves me."

When Sonic heard this you could tell his heart broke more than it already has. I noticed his hand was clutching something tightly but I couldn't see what it was. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were filling up with water. I knew he didn't want to cry but it's like he couldn't help it… and who could blame him. The love of his _life_ just rejected him, not only that, but she also said that she loved somebody else. Even I started to tear up when I saw this.

"So there's really not a chance for us anymore… huh? I blew it?

"In a way… yes. But I don't want to lose you over this, Sonic, please don't let this ruin our friendship." Amy said through her forming tears. "Sonic, please I'm so sorry but no matter what happens you will always be my best friend. I-I don't want to lose you over this-"

"Amy, Amy, calm down. Shhh, it's okay." He pulled her in to a hug. "Silly,"

"Huh?" Amy looked up at him.

"Don't you know you could never lose me? I will always be your friend… and I will always be there for you and protect you if needed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem… so I'll see ya around?"

"Yep! Of course… just make sure that it's not another eight months before we see each other again."

"Deal. See ya!"

"See ya, Sonic!" yet again the blue flash formed and was gone in a micro-second.

That night, I saw Amy on her balcony, looking up at the stars. I looked up at them too; they really were beautiful that night.

I saw Amy crying. It must have been about Sonic. I climbed a tree to get a better view; there were definitely tears running down her face, not heavy tears, but tears nonetheless. I felt for her; the guy whom she loved dearly loved her back… except it was too late for him. She didn't _really_ love him anymore, she got over him. I knew Amy thought she would love Sonic for the rest of her life; hell, I thought that too, but I guess everyone thought wrong. After a few moments, I heard Amy sigh and say something.

"I can't believe I did that. I always thought that if Sonic told me he loved me than I would … well, just about go insane with hugs and practically kill him by suffocation; but, I didn't. I actually… turned him down. I told him I loved someone else… but the weird thing is… I meant it. I really do love my boyfriend. However, I-I… never mind, I'm only trying to make myself have doubts. It's stupid. This is so not how I pictured the end of the story. *sigh* oh well, so much for the perfect happy ending." She said before going inside.

I sighed. This wasn't how I pictured the whole 'Sonic and Amy' thing would end either. But I guess that's life. Things don't always go the way you plan, and there isn't always a happy ending.

I saw Amy turn out her light and lie down in her bed. I sighed, jumped down from the tree and walked away. I wanted to see how Sonic was taking this.

_He was everything, everything _

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be_

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for_

_My Happy Ending_

I walked over to a meadow and saw Sonic leaning on a brass-metal gate by a beautiful, peaceful, moon-lit lake. I saw tears running down his eyes, heavy tears, tears of sadness and realization. He was clutching the small, red- velvet box that I saw him with earlier. He opened it. My mouth gaped at the sight before me. Inside that little box was a twenty-four carat diamond ring!

I was in shock; I figured Sonic was going to ask Amy to marry him, once I saw him with the box and all, but I never figured he would do that!

Sonic stared at that ring for what seemed like hours to me. And every second he stared at it, his tears got heavier. I felt so bad for him. I never thought that I would see Sonic the Hedgehog crying his eyes out.

I wanted to cry. Here this guy was… getting ready to propose to the girl he loved with all his heart, only to find out that he took too long to do it. I knew he'd be torturing himself for the rest of his life. After a little more time, I heard him speak.

"I-I- I am such and I-idiot! I'm so STUPID! I never should have just- just left like that. I should of- I should- I wish I did it differently! I hate this. I hate this! I hate this! I HATE THIS! Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to me! This- it isn't fair!"

I started to feel tears in _my_ eyes now. Sonic was right; it isn't fair. However, when is _anything_ fair? Everyone, at least once in their life, thinks that _life_ isn't fair. In truth, it is and it isn't. But I'm not telling you this story to explain what's fair and what's not. So, anyway…

I saw Sonic fall to his knees, clutching the box so tightly I thought it would break and never be put back together. He held it by his heart, as if combining the two together, making two things that would never be used again, into one, or possibly letting the two meet. His crying hardened and tears went down faster, but suddenly, the drops started to discontinue.

Sonic got up to his feet and stared at the water. I saw it in his eyes: he was mad. Whether or not it was mad at himself, mad at Amy, or mad at the world all together, I could not tell. But I saw so much emotion in his eyes, anger, frustration, sadness, but most of all, hurt. He was hurting, and he would be hurting until the day he died.

He would never accept Amy loving someone else. He would never accept that she didn't love him. He would never accept that he didn't realize his love for the pink hedgehog sooner. But more importantly, he would never accept that he waited too long to tell her. I can understand that he wanted to wait until the danger of Eggman kidnapping her and threatening to kill her was out of the picture, but that wasn't the problem; it was that after that, he didn't interact with her, in any way. He took too long to contact her; that was his mistake… he took too long.

I saw that realization come into his eyes. I saw it come into the mix of anger, frustration, sadness, and hurt. I looked down for a moment, then looked back up and the blue hedgehog.

"RAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

And with a growly roar of defeat, Sonic hurled the red-velvet box, in which was the beautiful, diamond ring, deep into the depths of the lovely, moon-lit lake, never to be seen again.

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_(That I wanted)_

_We were meant to be_

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for _

_My Happy Ending_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_So much for My Happy Ending_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_So much for My Happy Ending_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh_

_**The end**_

_**Author's Note:**_** thanks for reading people, pls review and tell me wat u thought/think. i really want to know... anyway i hope that the story matched/matches the song that i put in it... i tried to make it like that, but anyway... i really hope you liked reading it and that you still like it... i like it and i think it's a good story, but i'd like to know what u think so pls review. also, this was my first SongFic so thanks for reading and reviewing (if u do) by doing so, u r encouraging me to keep writing and to be a good writer... so thanks for that. :)**

**Song: My Happy Ending**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anthing, thank u**

**OH! and constructive criticism welcome ( pls don't be too mean with it, thanx)**

**THANKS FOR READING! :) 3**

**GOD BLESS Y'ALL!**

**TIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :)**


End file.
